A known drive unit that deploys and retracts a spoiler for a vehicle is disclosed in DE102011081899A (hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 1). The drive unit includes a motor and an output of the motor is connected to connection components (four-bar linkage mechanisms) that are positioned at the right and the left of the vehicle via a spindle mechanism, respectively. The spoiler is fixed to the four-bar linkage mechanisms and is movable between a deployed position and a retracted position.
According to the construction of the drive unit, extraneous materials, for example, liquid may enter into an inner side of the frame when the spoiler is deployed. For example, during high-pressure vehicle washing, a drive shaft that connects the four-bar linkage mechanisms and the motor may get wet with a high-pressure washing liquid.
A need thus exists for a spoiler unit and a manufacturing method thereof which are not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.